What If
by Minerva McBadass
Summary: INACTIVE. What if Callie was shot? Would she still get back together with Arizona? Would Mr. Clarke have had that last bullet for himself? Would Ruby have gotten her surgery? Or more importantly, will she survive? Post-Season 6, written in Arizona's POV.
1. The Way It Ends

Chapter 1

The Way It Ends

•••

We will be spilled in blood  
And this is the way that they'll remember us  
Emerge from the shadows we will  
Emerge from the shadows

This is the way it ends  
Don't tell me it's meaningless  
There'll be no compromise  
We fall in we too shall rise  
You held me and taught me how  
I think I am ready now

If this is the way it ends  
This is the way it's meant to be 

- **The Way It Ends** by _Landon Pigg_

•••

"Don't come any closer!"  
"Mr. Clarke if you would just let me give you these bandages it will stop the bleeding. I know your loss; I've felt it, but if..."  
"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! ANY OF YOU, I CANNOT TRUST ANY MORE SURGEONS! YOU ALL KILLED MY WIFE! MY ALISON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF UNTRUSTWORTHY SURGEONS! THIS HOSPITAL ISN'T SAFE! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE THAT?"  
"Mr. Clarke,"  
There was a horrible bang and Callie, beautiful Calliope, the woman I love, fell to the ground.

•••

There was blood everywhere. The blood itself didn't bother me, but it was _her_ blood. Her breathing was heavy and rapid. Her gorgeous brown eyes full of fear.  
"Protect yourself Arizona. I love you too much to watch you get shot yourself." I spun around to see the gun pointing directly at me. I didn't care about the gun. I cared about the woman I was holding.  
"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE DO YOU?" I screamed so aggressively that Ruby, the poor little girl who was lying in the bed behind us, let out a whimper of fear. I composed myself before continuing.  
"This isn't what your wife would have wanted."  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT MY ALISON WOULD HAVE WANTED!" I held up a hand to silence him. I had pressed a nerve. I had to tread carefully, years of working in peds is going to help me here.  
"No-one would want this. I know if Callie were to die here she wouldn't want me to do this. Is this what _you_ want Mr. Clarke. I don't know who you have shot already, but please stop and think about what you are doing. Dr. Torres has a family, a life. There are things she wants to do, things she needs to do. I can save her, if you let me, but only you can save everyone else. You can give up this game, end it here. If your wife is watching you now, she wouldn't like what she saw. The man she knew, the man she loved, isn't the man about to pull the trigger on an innocent pedriactics surgeon. Just stop and think Mr. Clarke" I watched intently as he shakily lowered the gun and left the room. I stretched and kicked the door closed before lowering my gaze to the woman lying on my lap. She smiled weakly up at me. She _had_ to live. I needed her.


	2. Please Don't Let Me Go

Chapter 2  
Please Don't Let Me Go

•••

Where do I begin?  
Should I tell you  
How bad I need you now  
You're underneath my skin  
But I'm confused  
My head is spinning all around  
I waited so long  
I need to know, darling  
What is on your mind  
Normally I try to run  
And I might even want to hide  
Cause I never knew what I wanted  
Til I looked into your eyes

- **Please Don't Let Me Go** by _Olly Murs_

•••

So this is the first chapter guys, what do you think? Please R&R, I hope to get another chapter up in the next few days, I know season 7 starts in 2 days (i've been counting!) so this fic isn't timed to perfectly, but i just thought this up this morning whilst drying my hair. Hope you enjoy this chapter x

•••

I awoke with a jolt, almost falling out of the tiny chair I had slept awkwardly in. I couldn't leave Callie's side. Not after what happened. I got up and streched, my legs had gone numb. My phone vibrated in my scrubs pocket, almost as if it knew I had woken up. I checked the caller ID before answering,  
"Hey, no news yet. Anything your end? Everyone must be pretty shaken up. Derek? Karev? Is everyone OK?" I was completely worked up, it happened when I panicked. Callie would have laughed at me.  
"OK, calm down Arizona, Callie did say you had a habit of going on." Cristina took a deep breath before continuing,  
"Derek and Alex are going to be fine, but Mer and Lexie are in terrible shape. Mer won't stop crying every 2 seconds and Lexie won't leave Karev's side. It's Mark that's worst though. He's worried about Derek and even more about Callie, but also moping about Little Grey loving Karev. "  
"That bad?"  
"He can't stay still. Always going running or fishing or whatever. He needs Derek and Callie to be OK. He's all alone."  
"Where is he right now?"  
"Sloan? Out running I think, he's always pretty vague."  
"Thanks Cristina, I'll try to get hold of him. I'll keep you updated about Cal." I was about to hang up when Cristina blurted something out,  
"You're not going to hurt her are you?"  
"Calliope? I have no intention of hurting her, but we have some thing to sort out."  
"Alright, but you should know this: Callie was heartbroken when you guys broke up. And I had to deal with all my crap, all Mer's crap and then Callie piled all of her's onto my giant pile of crap. So don't break her again."  
"That was..." I was at a loss for the right word, "sweet. Almost."  
"Shut up." and she put down the phone.  
I laughed. For the first time in a week, I laughed.

•••

I waited an hour before calling Mark. I so desperately wanted to change, Seatle Pres scrubs weren't as nice as mine, the fabric was cheaper and more itchy. I would do anything not to be here, to be in Seatle Grace-Mercy West hospital working with the small children and bringing a smile to worried parents' faces. But Calliope was shot, and I had to tell her. Tell her these events had made me realise what I really wanted. Mark picked up on the first ring.  
"Watch out Blondie, you're on speaker phone. We want to keep our phone sex a secret right?" Typical. Both of his best friends are lying in hospital beds and he's making jokes. I decided to ignore his comment,  
"Where are you Mark?"  
"In the park by the hospital, everything all right Blondie?" he was as good a person as any to talk to,  
"Not really. The woman I love was shot right infront of me, I had to talk my way out of being shot, rush Callie to an ambulance then operate on a 6 year old, while she was awake."  
"I'll be right over. Anything you need?"  
"Clean clothes!" I sighed in relief. Who would have thought I'd rely on a man-whore?


	3. You've Got A Friend In Me

Chapter 3  
You've Got A Friend In Me

•••

Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them  
Will ever love you  
The way I do  
It's me and you.

- **You've Got A Friend In Me** by _Randy Newman_

•••

OK, another chapter. I wrote most of this under the table in english so I'm not sure how good it will be! It's written in Arizona's POV again and is mainly dialogue. I wanted to get a bit of Mark's POV in here too, but I thought that would confuse people. I settled for this instead, but I think this came out better than I expected. R&R please, thankyou x

•••

I sighed in relief when Mark entered through the double doors at the end of the hall. The prospect of clean clothes was just so welcoming. Plus, Calliope would like that he is there. Which was nice.  
"You don't look too good, Blondie. Rough night?" I scowled at him but smiled as he pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of his rucksack.  
"Seriously though, Robbins, you need to get out of his hospital. Go take a shower, freshen up, get some air. I'll stay here with Callie. If she wakes up I'll call you. Besides, I reckon you have a lot to think about. That wasn't a nice break-up." I just nodded.

After a few minutes I opened my mouth to speak, but he pulled he into a tight hug. He sobbed violently into my shoulder, soaking my borrowed scrubs. Everything he had held in for the past week pouring out in the form of liquid from his eyes. I finally saw the sensitive Mark Sloan, the man Calliope always insisted existed deep below the man-whorish exterior. The Mark Sloan who had loved Addison Montgomery, loves Lexie Grey, wanted to be a good dad and would probably die for Calliope. His sudden embrace shocked me so much, however, that I wasn't quite sure what to do. So I hugged him back, let him lean against me while he continuously shook as he wept. It didn't feel quite right, comforting Mark. I didn't fit perfectly in his arms like with Calliope; he wasn't thinner than me like Teddy. He was tall and filled out, it was awkward to wrap my arms around him because he was so toned, It felt wrong to have his head in the crook of my neck because he was so tall, but I let him. He needed it.  
"They'll be alright, Mark. I know it."  
"What if she doesn't wake up? What will we do?" If the question itself wasn't so morbid, I would have smiled at the use of the word 'we'.  
"You have to believe. I spent the whole time my brother was away _believing_ that he was OK. He may have died, and I was incredibly sad, but I knew he died doing what he loved. He died serving his country." I pulled away to look him directly in the eyes, "You have to believe Mark. Calliope and Derek will be fine. They have to be." Mark smiled vaguely. He looked like he had something to say, but his phone rang. He looked at the screen before pressing green,  
"Mer, any news?"  
"He woke up, Mark, he woke up and he's asking for you." I heard Meredith squeak out the first part of the sentence before blubbering the rest. I wish mine and Calliope's relationship was like that.  
"Really? That's great!" he looked incredibly relieved, but he caught me eye and immediately spoke again, "But I'm with Cal at the moment." The phone was out of his hand before poor Meredith could say anything in reply.  
"Hi Meredith, it's Arizona"  
"Hey, how's she doing?" a little bit of pity showed through in her tone. I had never been that close with Meredith but I appreciated it, in a weird way.  
"No change." I was worried some of the fear escaped over the wall. The wall I hide behind. The wall only one person has ever penetrated. I quickly changed the subject,  
"Anyway, Mark will be right over. Bye." And I hung up before either Mark or Meredith could argue.


	4. All The Times I Cried

Chapter 4  
All The Times I cried

•••

**So this chapter isn't all in Arizona's POV like usual, I wanted to test this out, please R&R to let me know if it went well or not! x**

•••

You just kept on asking why  
Never wanting to really try  
Cause all the times I've cried  
All this pain I've tried to hide  
What am I supposed to dream  
When nothings ever what it seems  
Oh...  
You never were the one  
Oh...  
You never were the one  
Cause all the times I've cried  
All this pain I've tried to hide  
What am I supposed to dream?

- All The Times I Cried  
Sharleen Spiteri

•••

**Arizona**

"Tell me again why you have planned out my afternoon?" Mark was staring at me sternly; he thought I was kicking him out.  
"I have never really liked you Mark," he was about to retort but I held up a finger to silence him,  
"I have never really liked you because you are a whore. You hit on everyone all the time and, quite frankly, the lesbian jokes get really old. I may have never liked you, but Callie does. She loves you Mark. You're her best friend, the only person she trusts. As much as she would love you to be here, Derek is awake and he wants you too. Callie hasn't woken up yet." Mark smiled awkwardly before turning towards the door.  
"She trusts you too Blondie." and then he was gone.  
"Not anymore..."

**Callie**

I woke to the sound of voices, a deep manly voice was instantly recognisable as my best friend. He left and it was then just me and the other person.  
"Not anymore..." I froze. I knew that voice. I loved that voice. It took all my strength to keep my eyes shut, trying to figure out how to do this. Hold on, someone else is in the room now.  
"Hello?" _**WHAT?**_  
"Hi?" Oh god. Oh god. This was **not** how I expected Arizona to meet _her_. I hadn't actually planned for them to meet at all; I thought _she_ had gone for good. I decided I had to do something. But what? I couldn't open my eyes without facing both of them, I couldn't talk to Arizona with _her_ there and I couldn't talk to _her_ with Arizona there. **Oh god.**

**Arizona**

"Hi?" my voice was so shaky; I hardly recognised it as my own. I had no idea who this tall, blonde woman was, but I had a few ideas. I didn't like any of them. I hoped she was just Calliope's doctor; she _was_ wearing scrubs. She walked over to check the chart and I went back to watching Calliope. I had already memorised the chart. She exhaled heavily before leaving the room. Huh? It can't have been something on the chart, was it me? Then a light bulb lit up over my head. _Erica._

**Callie**

OK, this was my chance. Erica had gone, I don't know where but I doubted she will be returning anytime soon. I slowly flickered my eyes open, squinting a little at the light.

"Arizona?" I sounded so weak; Mark would have laughed at me. My train of thought stopped dead in its tracks as my favourite person in the whole world came into view. I still recognised her, I would probably still be able to if she ended up like poor George, but she was more like the ghost of the perky blonde we were all used to. There were huge dark circles under her eyes, which were swollen from crying. The left shoulder of her t-shirt was completely soaked, from what looked like tears.

"You look terrible Arizona, what are you crying about?" And then she just spontaneously burst into tears.

"You were shot. Right in front of me, Calliope. I'm a mess, Mark's an even bigger mess. **You nearly died on me.** Never _ever_ do that again." I pulled her down onto the bed and into a tight hug. She tucked her head into the crook of my neck, something she used to do all the time. Her head fitted perfectly there, while my chin rested on her shoulder like a piece of a jigsaw. We had never batted an eyelid to it, but now, in this embrace, I noticed everything. As Erica would say, she is glasses (or some crap like that). She did fit in my arms, for lack of a better word, perfectly. I loved her so much. She completed my own personal jigsaw.

•••

A/N So! Chapter 4, Callie's finally awake! What did you think? I'm gonna write a bit more of my friends fic ( which I accidently deleted D: ) and my skins fic so chapter 5 might not be so quick! Reviews make me feel appreciated not to mention all warm and fuzzy inside! x


	5. Firework

**Chapter 5**

**Firework**

•••

**A/N: A fluffy chapter to fluff up the angst that is coming x**

•••

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting throught the wind

Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards

One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep

Six feet under scream

But no one seems to hear a thing

-Firework

Katy Perry

•••

"So she just left?"

"Yeah"

"She left Calliope standing in the parking lot and no-one heard from her again?"

"Yah"

"**Bitch!**" At that very moment Mark burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

"You know Callie, she spent the next couple of months really depressed; she convinced herself that she had done something horribly wrong. It took a lot to piece her back together; you were the last thing to complete her, the missing piece." I smiled at that, but I faultered. She didn't have me anymore.

"Mark?"

"Hey Cal" Calliope pulled her best friend down onto the bed and snuggled up against him. She was completely unaware that I was within earshot.

"What are we gonna do with you? Calliope Iphigenia Torres, the woman who was shot trying to give a murderer bandages." Callie laughed, for the first time in what felt like forever. I smiled at that, she needed Mark.

"Love me forever and ever." Mark raise his eyebrows and tickled her gently.

"Oh, is that so? Well, with that attitude I'm not sure if I can!"

"Aaah! Stop! Stop! Stop! Mark!" The pair continued to laugh even when Mark stopped.

"I will though."

"You will what?"

"Love you forever and ever. You're my best friend, Cal."

"I'll love you forever and ever too."

•••

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait for an update! I was writing my other fic and I had such bad writer's block! I'll try and update quicker as I'm not back at school for a few weeks. Reviews would cheer me up right now. That and a cup of tea and a cupcake. Emily x**


End file.
